


прости, юность

by nishiyan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiyan/pseuds/nishiyan
Summary: семи эйта ругается на трёх языках мира и виртуозно владеет искусством сарказма.
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Semi Eita
Kudos: 2





	прости, юность

Семи выдыхает недвусмысленное «блять», когда взгляд цепляется за знакомую высокую фигуру по другую сторону окна. Эйта принципиально не ругается в стенах школы, потому что он — хороший мальчик, примерный учитель, который знает английский мат лучше, чем формулу present simple. Сознание кричит: «Беги, Эйта, беги», только мозг с его телом никогда в особых ладах не был, потому и застывает тело, слишком крепко стоя на своих двух.

Семи боится Тайчи. Боится из-за собственной глупости, невнимательности, юношеского максимализма, заставшего его так невовремя. Старшая школа пробегает перед глазами чёрной кошкой и Эйте снова плохо — на этот раз от накатывающего стыда.

Семи никогда бы не подумал, что способен влюбиться в человека, вроде Каваниши: холодного, прямого, как балка, и совершенно не заинтересованного ни в чем, что за пределами круга его увлечений. Только вот оказалось, что жизнь — та еще сука, а Каваниши Тайчи — привлекательный молодой человек с широкими взглядами на мир, твердыми принципами и самым красивым голосом на всей, черт возьми, Земле. Но не стоит забывать о женской натуре госпожи жизни, а вот Эйта тогда забыл, а зря. Упал с зефирных небес в хрустящую на зубах грязь реальности, раздробил пару ребер и навсегда лишился целостности глупого сердца. Осколки потихоньку склеивались, больно кололись, а шрамы заживать не спешили — будто бы специально всплывали перед глазами длинными (идеальными) пальцами, сплетенными с тонкими девичьими.

А потом Каваниши заявился в его школу, в его рабочий коллектив давая понять, что жизнь Эйты лишь путь, полный страданий. Он позвонил Ширабу — кохаю из старшей школы, чья личная жизнь сложилась намного лучше собственной, и ругался в трубку полтора часа, пока на фоне не раздался громогласный голос Ушиджимы Вакатоши — наверно, самого принципиального человека из всех, кого Эйте только приходилось знать. Но Ушиджима, к всеобщему удивлению двоих, дал совет. И вполне дельный…

«Просто поговори с ним.»

…который Семи выполнять, конечно, не будет. Не из вредности, не из-за взглядов, а просто из-за того, что Тайчи прознал о его ориентации не в лучшее для обоих время.

Данный момент тоже явно не считается лучшим: Эйта устал, хочет есть, спать и уволиться. А еще — сжечь собственные чувства. Всё равно никакого от них толку.

«Сегодняшний день просто не может стать хуже,» — наивно полагает Эйта, но когда в проеме двери появляется Каваниши, щеголяющий разлётом ключиц в вырезе рубашки, он понимает, насколько ошибался. Он не знает, что хуже: сам факт присутствия бывшего одноклассника или вид тонких костей под бледной кожей. Оба явления достаточно хреново отражаются на его способности адекватно издавать звуки.

— Привет.

Эйта не знает, радоваться ему или нет: Тайчи не зол, но ему всё ещё стыдно.

— Эм… Привет. Давно не виделись?

Семи жалеет, что не может дать себе увесистую пощечину.

Каваниши кивает и садится на край ближайшего к двери стола, закинув одну ногу на другую.

— Нам надо поговорить.

— О чем?.. Я не имею понятия, о чем это мы можем говорить, — проговаривает Эйта и предпринимает трусливую попытку к бегству: пытается просочиться между дверью и косяком.

— Стой, — тон Тайчи пригвождает к месту. Этот день определенно взлетал на первое место топа самых дерьмовых дней в жизни Семи Эйты. Те самые острые ключицы оказались слишком близко, чтобы он мог держать себя в руках. Но нужно.

— Я. Ты. Старшая школа.

Тремя словами Каваниши описал всю его вселенскую проблему, не делая из неё нечто ужасное.

— Я вроде как извинился в тот раз…

— И зря, — Тайчи держит за руку и Эйта почти лишается сознания. Спасает только мысль, что его жизнь — дерьмо, в котором нет ничего хорошего. И данное соприкосновение двух плоскостей не приведет ни к чему хорошему.

Семи хочет выдавить из себя что-то саркастичное, но не выходит: слишком уж много у Тайчи на него влияния даже спустя почти пять лет. Семи — взрослый и умный парень, теряющий сознание в чужих руках. В глубине ему хочется целовать Тайчи до самого утра, чтобы потом смущаться от изучающих взглядов учеников на его покрасневшие губы; хвататься за чужую спину, как за спасительный плот, сменить горький и приевшийся кофе на что-нибудь полегче вроде зеленого чая и больше никогда не пополнять топ дерьмовых дней.

— Ты же меня тогда даже не дослушал, — Каваниши мягко гладит кожу на его ладони, царапает ногтями, — А я был очень даже непротив.

Семи мысленно посылает Тайчи куда подальше, на деле же — утыкается лбом в чужое плечо и тянет носом слабый запах одеколона.

Череда хреновых дней в жизни Семи Эйты не планирует заканчиваться, просто переживать её с кем-то под боком теперь будет значительно легче.


End file.
